Theognosian Church
|- |} |- History The Orthodox Catholic Church, referred to by many of its followers as the Holy Church, was founded in 2143 after the Catholic Schism of the before. For years before Pope Innocent I of the Terran Catholic Church had begun a series of infamous Cadaver Synods in which all the Kardinals in Terra tried a series of deceased clergy, saints and former Popes, seemingly in order to discredit their legacies and pave the way for the reversal of administrative and theological changes. The highest profile of these Cadavar Synods, and the most controversial, was the trial of deceased former Pope Pius II. The Trial of Pope Pius II The trial of Pius II ran for several months, and in an unprecedented move the Church ordered the disinterment of Pius II's body to physically sit on trial. Pope Pius II who was found guilty of perceived crimes against the Holy See and his cadaver was stripped of all Papal Regalia and his theological contributions outlawed. These actions did not sit well with a small but vocal minority of clergy and lay people (as well as a large number of parishioners) who quickly began an internal Church campaign to undo the damage of the trial. However, Innocent's supporters held firm and refused to undo the changes. Unbeknown to the Pope the body of Pope Pius II was mutilated and thrown into Alazinder River. Several clergymen loyal to Pius II retrieved the body from the river and smuggled it away to Quanzar. Upon hearing of what happened, Pope Innocent excommunicated the clergymen who had disposed of the body but the damage had been done. The public was outraged at reports of Pius' body being disposed of in the river. The Catholic Schism of 2143 Many of Pope Pius' Terran Catholic supporters struggled in vain for over a year to repair the damage done to the Church but by 2143 all seemed lost and they left the Church in droves along with large numbers of parishioners. In August of 2143 the body of Pius II emerged in Kanjor along with 500 Terran Catholic dissidents clergymen and their families who settled in the town of Saint-Claire in the Vagderra régions of Kanjor in souther Seleya. Here they formed the Orthodox Catholic Church following the theologicaly precendents developed by Pope Pius II and other Cadaver Synod victims using the body of Pope Pius II as its source of legitimacy. This came to be known as the Catholic Schism of 2143. The Dark Ages This period after its the Church's inception is often referred to as the "Dark Ages". This period witnessed the struggling of the Church simply to survive the efforts of the Terran Catholic Church to delegitamize and destroy it. Funds were low and the Church Fathers had difficulty developing new and independent precedents for the Church and debates continued to rage over whether to continue or dismiss Terran Catholic traditions. The Church numbered only 10,000 followers and was top heavy with clergy. This period would last until the 24th century when mass conversions began in Rildanor and Kanjor following many controversial changes within the Terran Catholic Church. Orthodox Catholicism soon attracted supporters from all over the globe; mainly in French-speaking nations such as Alduria, Kanjor, Rildanor, but soon spread to places as diverse as Darnussia, Keymon, Lodamun, Lourenne, Quanzar, Solentia, and Tukarali. Beliefs The Holy Trinity Orthodox Catholics believe in a God who is both three and one (triune). The Father is the cause or origin of the Godhead, from whom the Son is begotten eternally and also from whom the Holy Spirit proceeds eternally. The Holy Trinity is three, distinct, divine persons (hypostases), without overlap or modality among them, who share one divine essence (ousia)—uncreated, immaterial and eternal. Orthodox Catholic doctrine regarding the Holy Trinity is summarized in the Nicene Creed (Symbol of Faith). Jesus Christ Catholics believe that Jesus is the Messiah of the Old Testament's Messianic prophecies. The Nicene Creed states that he is "... the only begotten son of God, ... one in being with the Father. Through him all things were made ...". In an event known as the Incarnation, the Church teaches that God descended from heaven for the salvation of humanity, became man through the power of the Holy Spirit and was born of a Jewish virgin named Mary. It is believed that Jesus' mission on earth included giving people his word and example to follow, as recorded in the four Gospels. Catholicism teaches that following the example of Jesus helps believers to become closer to him, and therefore to grow in true love, freedom, and the fullness of life. Faith and Reason Following the Holy Fathers, Orthodox Catholicism uses science and philosophy to defend and explain its Faith. The Church does not seek to reconcile faith and reason instead it makes no effort to prove by logic or science what Christ gave His followers to believe. However, if physics or biology or chemistry or philosophy lends support to the teachings of the Church, it does not refuse them. Orthodox Catholicism is not intimidated by man's intellectual accomplishments and therefore does not bow to them nor change its version of Christian Faith to make it consistent with the results of human thought and science. Because of this, many critics believe the Church is an opponent of scientific advancement and inquiry. Icons .]] The icon is an artistic depiction of Christ, the Mother of God and the Saints. God the Father cannot be painted, because He has never been seen. God the Holy Spirit has appeared as a dove and as "tongues of fire." He may be shown in this way. God the Son became a man, and He may be painted in His human form. Icons are more than sacred pictures. Everything about them is theological. For example, they are always flat, flat so that we who inhabit the physical world will understand that the world of the spirit where Christ, His Mother, the angels, the saints, and the departed dwell, is a world of mystery which cannot be penetrated by our five senses. Including statues in its worship is also allowed. The statues are life-like and three-dimensional. They seem to imitate the art of ancient Selucia. Both arts are naturalistic. The icons portray Christ, the Mother of God, the saints, even the angels, as if they were in a state of nature. This "naturalism" stems from the medieval idea that "grace perfects nature." The person or persons are represented on the icon as deified. He or she is not a perfect human being, but much more: They are transfigured and glorified. They have a new and grace-filled humanity. Death Orthodox Catholics believe that when a person dies the soul is temporarily separated from the body. Though it may linger for a short period on Earth, it is ultimately escorted either to paradise (Abraham's bosom) or the darkness of Hades, following the Temporary Judgment; Orthodox Catholics do not accept the doctrine of Purgatory which is held by Terran Catholicism and other Churches. The soul’s experience of either of these states is only a “foretaste” - being experienced only by the soul - until the Final Judgment, when the soul and body will be reunited. Role of the Church .]] The Orthodox Catholic Church holds that the Church "... is the continuing presence of Jesus on earth." The Church structure, therefore, is important in continuing the good work of Christ and Pope Pius II. Interestingly, in keeping with the traditions of Terran Catholicism, the Orthodox Catholic Church allows all clergy and laymen to marry and raise a family. ''Ville de Saints'' Ville de Saints is the Church's official centre, located in between Rildanor and Kanjor, and home to the Pope and the Curia. The City was founded around AD 750 as a stop along a migration route for nomadic herders who called the place L'Eau curative des Saints(Healing Waters of the Saints), named after the small spring in the hills said to have healing powers. In 1834 it served as a border stop between the two neighboring nations and a large Christian Cathedral was built on the site to accomodate the religious practices of the differing garrisons of the town; the Church was agreed to be the only place where both sides attended unarmed. After the Catholic Schism of 2143, the City's Church became a both a point of unity and disagreement between the governments of Kanjor and Rildanor; with both sides rejoicing in their shared religious identity and expressing conflicting claims of legitimacy over the Cathedral. As the new Orthodox Catholic Church began looking for a new headquarters, and to separate themselves from the Terran Catholic Church. The Church settled on the grand Cathedral in the city and gathered funds to begin lobbying the governments of Kanjor and Rildanor for the donation of the city as their headquarters, which was duly granted in 2340. The Church headquarters was completed in 2375. Expansion The growth of the Orthodox Catholic faithful was consistent over the past few centuries, winning over converts outside of southern Seleya, particularly in northern Seleya, southern Majatra, and Darnussia. Orthodox Catholic Popes Title: His Holiness, Bishop of Saints, Vicar of Christ, Successor of the Prince of the Apostles, Supreme Pontiff of the Holy Church, Sovereign of the State of the City of Saints, Servant of the Servants of God, and Patriarch of Terra. Pope Pius II Pius I's only son, L'ubomir Bátory was also the only witness to his fathers death. From his account, the late Pope was overcome with a fit of depression, and committed suicide by stabbing himself in the heart, face and throat, several dozen times. As he took his final breaths, his dying wish was that L'ubomir would inheret the Papacy, and continue the Bátory bloodline. L'ubomire reluctantly accepted, and after a 30-day period of national mourning, he was proclaimed Pope Pius II, in honour of his father. Pius II brought about many administrative changes in his edicts, declaring Castle Kachetovo in , Darali, to be the new Vatikan and Holy See. He excommunicated the High Synod, several of whom he recommunicated after displaying what he considered to be 'heartfelt penitance'. He served for eighteen years, before voluntarily abdicating the Papacy in favour of his archrival, Igor Nádašdy. In his retirement he married Barona Ivanka Nádašyova, his childhood sweetheart, and later died of natural causes. Eight months after his death he was made the first victim of the infamous Cadaver Synods. - From Terran Catholic Church Somehow founded the Orthodox Catholic Church, his body was most likely stolen by grave robbers then sold to various nobles who were tired of the Deltarian Church. After being succeeded in 2159, when Pope Francis I became Pope, Pius II was decreed a Saint and Eternal Pontiff. Pope Francis I Born in Dissuwa, Deltaria in 2085, not much is known of the youth of young Fabianski, but his parents were secretly Orthodox Catholic. In 2095, Fabianski's family fled to Quanzar so they could practice Orthodox Catholicism openly. Fabianski was raised to become a member of the clergy and his father saved up enough money for him to go to a Orthodox Catholic School. At the time Priests of the Church were paid well and led wealthy lives because of the large amounts of tithes the Church collects. He then became a Priest in the Orthodox Catholic Church were he moved up the ranks quickly attaining Bishop and then Cardinal. Fabianski was crowned in a large Papal Coronation in 2150, seven years after the death of Pius. This was the first Papal Coronation for the Orthodox Catholic Church, which decided only the previous year to elect popes. When he was crowned Pope, his first act was to annoint Pope Pius II a Saint and an Eternal Pope of all Humanity. He took the name Pope Francis I, a suprise to many. List of Popes † As a rule, Pius II's name is not repeated because of his historical importance as the founder. †† After Pius II's death, the Church spent seven years debating the need for a Papal leader. The seven-year transition period was led by Church elders. Captain-General of the Holy Church Title: His Excellency, Protector of the Holy Church, Leader of the Papal Armies, Grand Crusader, and Faithful Servant of God. The rank of Captain-General is currently held by Francesco Cesare de Borja. The Papal Guard of the Orthodox Catholic Church are known to fight over ranks, Pope Pius II decreed that a new rank of Captain-General of the Holy Church shall be created in order to restore order in the Papal Armies. The Captain-General is regarded as an important rank for anyone who wish's for adventure and respect from the Catholic Community. Structure The Structure of the Church takes place in a framework of an absolute theocratic monarchy, in which the head of the Orthodox Catholic Church, the Pope, exercises full power over the Orthodox Catholic Church and Ville de Saints. Patriarchs Countries with established populations of Orthodox Catholics are granted a patriarch to lead the faithful within their borders. While the Pope heads the universal church, the Patriarchs head the national churches; these Patriarchs are the front runners in the replacement of a deceased Pope except in Kanjor where the Patriach is the sitting Monarch. There are five Patriarchs as of 2672: Rildanor, Kanjor, Alduria, Lourenne, and Quanzar. Cardinals The cardinals are senior members of the Church who advice the Patriarch and the Pope and aid the selection of the two upon resignation or death. There are a total of 18 cardinals: *Rildanor: 5 *Kanjor: 5 *Alduria: 2 *Lourenne: 2 *Quanzar: 2 *Darnussia: 2 *Keymon: 1 *Other: 1 Bishops The bishops, who possess the fullness of the priesthood, are as a body (the College of Bishops) considered the successors of the Apostles and are constituted Pastors in the Church, to be the teachers of doctrine, the priests of sacred worship and the ministers of governance. These bishops play an important role in the administration of the individual national churches and the local communities within them, as well as advising the national Patriarch on all matters of faith and administration. There are 66 bishops located around the world: *Rildanor: 20 *Kanjor: 20 *Alduria: 7 *Lourenne: 7 *Quanzar: 7 *Darnussia: 5 *Keymon: 2 *Other: 5 Affiliated Parties * Kanjoran Catholic Traditionalist Party * Parti d'Aristocratie * Parti démocrate-chrétien de Kanjor * Democratic Socialist Party of Beiteynu Category:Religion Category:Kanjor Category:Rildanor Category:Alduria Category:Lourenne Category:Quanzar Category:Darnussia Category:Beiteynu